who said christmas was a pleasant time of year
by burn my mind
Summary: Georgina's sitting in Jack's lap, a glass of vodka in her hand, her hands stroking of his face as she presses drunk light kisses all over his face. Blair\Chuck\Jack\Georgina - family Christmas prompt on LJ.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

::

_family christmas _

::

Milo sits on the ground, greedily shredding open blue wrapping paper to reveal a train set. His brother Logan sits next to him, fist shoved in his mouth as he kicks his onesie clad feet up into the air. Audrey lets out a frustrated cry as she tries to rip open her own presents, failing miserably. Henry leans over, tearing the paper for her.

Georgina's sitting in Jack's lap, a glass of vodka in her hand, her hands stroking the side of his face as she presses drunk light kisses all over his face. Giggles pouring out of her strawberry glossed lips.

Blair, who's sitting on the floor next to Audrey will let out a soft, annoyed groan. _Who even invited them in the first place? _before she goes back to listening to the three year old talking rapidly about the doll house she had received.

_Milo, stop it. _Georgina calls out lightly, eyes watching her eldest son as he pulls his arm back to his side and makes sure the vase full of peonies is still standing up right before the nine year old retreats back to his train set.

Chuck exits the kitchen at some stage, bearing three glasses of apple juice on a small tray. Henry jumps up eagerly, the five year old runs over towards his father, swooping up a glass of apple juice in one hand. Milo is right behind him, picking up a glass -

_What do you say, Milo? _Jack calls out, watching his stepsons every move. Milo's lips contort into a frown, as he snatches up the glass and mutters a thanks to Chuck before sitting back down on the floor to sulk. You could say Milo wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Jack's.

Chuck places the tray on a side table, scooping up the last glass of apple juice. Crouching down, he passes it to Audrey who scrunches her nose up at the sight of it, little lines appearing in her nose and dimples popping out of her cheeks. Her fingers reluctantly wound around the glass, bringing it up to her lips. Blair puts her palm underneath the glass to stop it from falling out of her hands as Audrey takes another sip, before passing it along to Blair who passes it back to Chuck.

_Please? _And Chuck never really could resist puppy dog eyes, although he's not too fond of the fact that Dorota has the holiday's off.

Georgina pushes herself up off of Jack and walks towards the Christmas tree. She's never liked Christmas, getting wasted has always been better than being sober for the holiday's where everything is _happy happy happy_. Although, it takes more than one drink to get her drunk. She plops down onto the floor next to Logan, gently picking him up and placing him in her lap. She still isn't a fan of children, but Logan wasn't as bad as Milo had been. Her fingers latch onto his feet, stopping them from kicking up and down as she places a soft kiss to his cheek.

::

"What did you get, Henry?" Jack asks, a light smirk on his lips as he bends down to reach his nephew's sons height. Henry, who has never shown much affection for the elder Bass, mimics Jack's smirk before bending down and picking up the red and black checkered scar lying awry on the ground. He wounds it around his neck, flaunting it off.

"It's better than anything you could ever get for Christmas," Henry challenges. He's found that joking around with his fathers uncle usually proves to be fun.

"Are you sure about that because-" Blair interrupts the conversation when she sees Jack eyes flit over to Georgina's. Whatever he was going to say could only of ended badly.

Georgina's exited the townhouse, needing a break. Playing happy families with Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass was emotionally tiring, she fished for cigarette out of her purse and slid it in between her lips. She lights it up, inhaling, exhaling, inhaling, exhaling. She watches the smoke swirl around her.

Sometime later she re enters the townhouse, and plays with Milo and his train set for a little while. Why deny him on Christmas? Audrey bounces over and lands on the ground gracefully, she looks just like her mother did at three. Pretty brown curls, and big wide innocent blue eyes, headbands and _pink pink pink_. She takes over the whole operation, and Milo _laughs _at her antics. If there wasn't such an age gap, Georgina would suspect a childhood crush.

Logan crawls over, thumb stuck in his mouth, free hand reaching out for Georgina. She picks him up, studying the way his lips curl up into a smile, exposing all the teeth he didn't have. Jack sits down next to her, hand on her thigh as he plays conductor.

Henry watches on the sidelines, pouting. Chuck stands next to him, urging him to go over.

"I don't like Milo." He states with a frown. Milo had teased him about the purple bowtie hanging around his neck at Auntie Serena's and Dan's wedding last year. Milo had stolen Leo away from Henry, becoming the older boys best friend. Milo was untrustworthy and mean. Basically.

Blair sits next to Georgina, handing her another glass of vodka with a small smile. It didn't mean they were friends, or anything. Georgina rolls her eyes as she drowns the drink in one gulp.

::

Serena and Dan don't end up arriving for lunch. Blair calls her up worried about her best friend being a no show. She's sobbing when she answers the phone, and won't tell Blair why. Nate doesn't show up either. A month later they find out why: Apparently Dan didn't like the fact Nate was having an affair with Serena.

::

"Santa doesn't exist." Milo proclaims, eyes glinting with mischief. Jack laughs at the statement shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head as he pats the younger boy on the back. Georgina rolls her eyes as she chews on grapes. Chuck is silent, he never wanted to tell Henry and Audrey about Santa anyway. Blair however is a whole different story.

Eyes grow cold, hands mold into fists, and teeth clench.

"That's a lie!" She exclaims, shooting Audrey a soft smile as the tears begin to pool in her blue eyes. Henry's head falls down, he never did really believe in the notion that someone crept into their house at Christmas. Not after he heard Uncle Nate saying it was a lie to Auntie Serena.

(And Blair just wants to hold onto one piece of her childhood, and Santa was a part of it.)

"Is it true?" Audrey cries, kicking herself out of her chair and running off to her room. She sort of had a habit of believing everything Milo said, he was older then her after all. He must be right, she throws herself onto her bed, clutching her pillow tightly. Blair is quick to follow her, comforting her as she cries into her lap.

_It's not true, Santa _is _real_, Blair whispers stroking back brunette curls.

"Milo, whatever possessed you to share such information?" Georgina asks with a sigh. She really couldn't be bothered dealing with a Blair Waldorf outburst. She _did_ have to admire her sons ruthlessness. He shrugs his shoulders, gulping down more orange juice.

Chuck looks over at Henry, who's moving around the corn on his plate with a fork. It's all shredded off the cob, just like he asks for every single time. So why wasn't he eating it?

"Hey, Hen. Milo was just joking, you know that right?" Chuck asks softly, he's walked around to where his sons chair is. His hand is placed on Henry's upper bicep. Henry shakes his head, a mop of brown curls rocking back and forth.

"Santa isn't real. I heard Uncle Nate say so," He whispers, like it was some big secret. _Oh_, Chuck makes sure to kill his best friend after Christmas is over.

Blair and Audrey return. The former looking exhausted, the latter smiling widely as she bounces down into her chair with all the energy of a van der Woodsen.

"Santa _is _real, Milo!" The three year old exclaims excitedly. Henry, who even at five, doesn't want to ruin her fun joins in.

"Yeah, you just don't believe it because you're always on his naughty list so he never brings you anything," He teases, a smirk identical to the one Chuck sported at his age.

::

Logan had fallen asleep earlier on in the day, lying in the crib set out in the living room as the other children ran around the house. Screeching, yelling, screaming. Annoying everyone to no end, and now? They're all curled up together on the floor.

And the four adults have retreated outside with alcohol and promises to try and all get along from now on.

* * *

**AN: **So the prompt on LJ was actually just Blair\Chuck\Jack\Georgina + Family Christmas but I decided to include children and then it sort of just revolved around them. This really sucked, it turned out way different to what I imagined.


End file.
